TOLERANCE
by Snizer
Summary: Who could possibly tolerate Jack Atlas' personality? Only someone who's deeply in love with him - in this case, Yusei Fudo. KINGCRABSHIPPING. Full summary and more inside! FIRST FANFICTION STORY.


This was originally a plan for a comic I wanted to draw but... somehow it turned out as a oneshot story. '''D

I'm not accustomed to writing anything in English, though I do have quite many ideas which I'd like to write into proper stories for you to enjoy. I'm starting with this little oneshot – maybe I will submit something bigger in the future. :'''3

To the story! This takes its place some time after Fortune Cup when Yusei, Jack and Crow are living together at Poppo Time, and things have been settled quite well between Yusei and Jack – so well that they're (more or less officially) in a romantic relationship with each other. Now you get to see what their time together is like living under the same roof... while Crow has to deal with them. The main "point" of this little oneshot is that only Yusei has the needed tolerance to be with Jack 24/7 – thus the title. X'''D

Contents and warnings: Kingcrabshipping, both tender shounen ai and in the later half hints of yaoi. ...and also some OOCness. I'm sorry. ;;A;;

Enjoy_ dayo~_

Since all three of them were little children, it was obvious that Jack didn't only want some special attention – he rather _needed _it so he wouldn't end up in trouble when he was left alone. When they went to a kitchen to grab and eat some oranges, it was always Yusei who peeled Jack's own. When changing their bedclothes by themselves, Crow and Yusei took care of the blankets because Jack simply didn't get how to change the sheets. When doing an annual spring cleaning, Jack did all the simplest chores with the youngest children of Martha's orphanage. And when making food and washing the dishes... Jack wasn't allowed to go near the oven or the sink – it was the safest thing to do for his sake.

It didn't change when he got older.

And when he left Satellite and started living in Neo Domino, Jack was spoiled and pampered by many other people so he could focus on his riding duels and interviews – focus on being "the king" as he was called by everyone around him. Soon he got accustomed to his easy life, forgetting that not everyone had a chance to live like he did. How his food was made and by whom, who sewed his clothes, who made sure that his D-Wheel was in a perfect condition after every duel – he didn't even think about those things, all that mattered was that it simply happened.

This continued for over two years... And now, there he was, living a normal life with two of his childhood friends. Not as the king he once was.  
The shock hadn't left him after many weeks, after a bitter realisation of the fact that he wasn't the number one, the "master of faster", the king in the universe. It felt humiliating, losing his throne after so many victories, in front of all his fans.

And it didn't really help that the one who had surpassed and overpowered him was living in the very same place with him.

Especially because that person was the best friend he had ever had. ...The best thing in his life.

His lover.

Yusei Fudo.

A beautiful, intelligent, polite, kind, skilful young man with a brilliant pair of blue eyes, a weird but still attractive-looking hair with golden strokes on the sides, tanned skin with a golden criminal mark under his other eye, plump and soft lips and semi-muscular physique. Not only did the new, modest king have looks and personality that made Jack go mad with love and adoration, but he could also do many things that made Jack himself confused when just thinking about them. Yusei had built two motorcycles all by himself and, without question, it was enough of a reason to look up to him - he could cook, clean and be helpful in general – everything that Jack couldn't do. Jack was hopeless, ignorant _and_ extremely self-centred – it goes without saying that this is one of the worst combinations ever.

And Yusei still loved him with all his heart – and he did have one warm, big heart.

He was happy to make sure that Jack's needs were satisfied, even when he was busy repairing their D-Wheels. He always had, or if he didn't have, he managed to make time for his love, for his Jack.

All the while, their friend wondered why Yusei even bothered to do so.

Crow couldn't understand how Yusei could tolerate Jack's character in the first place.

_**TOLERATION**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Not even when you see it with your own eyes?"

"No, I don't _want_ to believe this! I have never seen a number this huge..."

"Except on Duel Monster cards..."

"Don't – don't – _don't_ – Numbers like this should _only_ exist on Duel Monster cards, not on bills of cafeterias!"

"It was a high-quality restaurant, unlike those in Satellite where - "

"JACK!" Finally, Crow could tear his petrified stare off from a small slip of paper he was holding on his slightly trembling hands, and shot his piercing stare at the blond standing next to him who glared back at him with no fear. "Hundred thousand yen! HUNDRED, _FREAKING_, THOUSAND YEN! For coffee?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Not just 'coffee', you dimwit – it's _Blue-Eyes Mountain coffee_!" the blond, much taller than Crow, huffed while crossing his arms disapprovingly, as if the ginger, young man in front of him hadn't really understood the obvious difference between them. This only made Hogan become even more irritated – he furrowed his brows and groaned.

"We have a rent to pay, and I surely don't want to get kicked out of here, let alone starve as we don't have enough money to buy any food! DON'T YOU REALISE THAT YOU'RE NOT UNDER GODWIN'S WINGS ANY MORE?"

"THAT MAY BE SO, BUT I _DO_ REALISE THAT YOU CAN'T APPRECIATE GOOD TASTE!"

"'GOOD TASTE'? I HOPE YOU'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THE CONTENTS OF YOUR WARDROBE - "

"Hey, what is it now? This early?"

Both Jack and Crow shut their mouths as a calm, sweet voice reached their ears and they turned to look at its direction: a familiar pair of blue eyes which now were wide in curiosity looked at the boys as the breathtakingly cute owner of them stepped on the garage and walked towards them. Just when Jack was about to say something, Crow went closer to Yusei saying loudly,

"Yusei, good that you came here! I have something to show you – and Jack something to explain to you!"

"Huh, what?" he blinked but said nothing else – Crow had given the bill to him and now he took it for the closer inspection. They all stayed silent, Yusei reading the bill, Crow staring at him and waiting impatiently for his judgement, Jack a bit farther, now looking a little tenser than ten seconds ago. They waited... Yusei's gaze lowered a bit on the paper at the total. And suddenly, he burst into laughter.

His friend and lover both stared at him, neither of them had expected such a reaction. Dumbfounded, they watched as the dark-haired young man chuckled, soon calming down enough so he could say, "Wh-what, is this what you wanted to talk about? Haha... Jack surely does have quite an expensive taste, don't you, Jack?"

"HMPH! I don't know what you're talking about," Jack snapped, only causing his lover to giggle more: Jack's cheeks had quickly gained redder colour on them.

"I have the evidence," he swayed the bill in the air, "and I know that _you_ know what this means..." He walked past Crow, stopping his steps right in front of his boyfriend who kept his face away from his own but glared back at him from the corner of his eye. Yusei looked at him, and though he still had an adorable smile on his lips, his eyes had a hint of a stern shade on them as he said, "You have to choose between your coffee... or your ramen."

"YUSEI!"

"Yes?"

Now Jack stared in disbelief at the boy, his mouth hanging open and amethyst eyes wide in pure horror. Yusei's smile was warm, almost playful, but Jack knew that the boy was serious about the issue. He had no choices...

"...ramen."

"Good boy," Yusei whispered, rose on his toes and closing his eyelids placed a kiss on Jack's thin lips. The blond didn't back off from the touch but replied to it, closing his eyes as well. They kept their lips together for a second or two, then began to give multiple little kisses in a row, making cute "smooch" noises between them.

Although Crow didn't find this all that cute: not because two of his closest friends were making up right in front of him – again - but because Jack had gotten off the hook... again.

_'I seriously can't believe this...'_

__

After a long day of delivering, Crow drove his D-Wheel in Poppo Time's garage, and after hopping off from its seat he immediately made his way up to their kitchen – the day had been busy, therefore he hadn't had enough time to have his lunch anywhere, he was hungry like a wolf. When he entered the kitchen, no one was there to greet him – not a single person but a delicious smell that filled his nostrils and made his throat feel moist with hunger. He followed the odour, and soon found an untouched cup of ramen on a table, a light trail of steam ascending from it. The ginger-head grinned in delight, sat on one of the chairs around the table and grabbed the warm cup on his hand while the other snatched an unused pair of chopsticks next to it. In no time the cup was opened and the young man slurping noodles down his throat loudly, snickering at his amazing luck for finding it.

His luck didn't last too long...

"WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?!"

Hogan jerked at the sudden loud voice behind him and looked over his shoulder, only to face an angry Jack Atlas who stomped closer to him.

"Jack, what are you - "

"My ramen! THAT'S MY RAMEN! I HEATED IT UP IN A MICROWAVE AND I WAS JUST ABOUT TO COME TO EAT IT!"

"Well, too bad, I have already eaten a little of this - "

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"It's your fault for forgetting this here for anyone to take and eat it!" Crow hissed, now getting a bit frustrated of Jack's stubbornness, "Just take a new cup and heat it up!"

"THAT IS THE LAST ONE!"

"I BOUGHT THIS, JUST LIKE EVERY SINGLE ONE BROUGHT TO THIS HOUSE SO FAR!"

"Hey guys, are you getting into a fight again? What is it this time?"

Like so many times before, Yusei came just in time to solve the two's problem before it turned into a true storm between them. He stepped between them and glanced at both of them, waiting for the explanation - Jack started first.

"I went into my room for a moment after I had warmed up _that_ ramen cup," he nodded his head towards the cup, still tightly on Crow's left hand, "and then I came back and found this idiot eating it!"

"First come, first served," Hogan retorted, and Yusei shot his glance back at him.

"Didn't you mean to buy more this afternoon?"

"Yup, but I was too busy with the deliveries... Come on, Yusei, not a big deal!" As if that comment had been the end of the discussion, Crow sat back on the chair to enjoy his meal -

Or that's what he had thought, but before his chopsticks even touched the noodles inside the cup, they were taken off from his fingers, just like the ramen-cup itself from his other hand. Crow looked confusedly at his hands, then turned to look at his other side. Yusei was holding the cup and the chopsticks, and pushed his boyfriend down to sit on another chair. Jack obeyed without saying a word, and both the blond and the ginger-head stared in awe as the young, dark-haired boy sat himself on Jack's lap. He caught some of the noodles between the sticks and smiled softly to Jack.

"Say 'aaah'."

"Aaah," Jack echoed, and his boyfriend pushed carefully the noodles in his mouth. Jack chewed on them, his eyes closed in a pleased manner, and smiled too. "Time to eat – finally." Yusei chuckled, and leaned on to whisper into Jack's ear,

"You can come into my room to have some dessert afterwards..."

This made Jack grin even wider, and the two love-birds began to exchange kisses, apparently forgetting the noodles on Yusei's hand: the younger of them placed the cup and the sticks back on the table and reached his skinny arms around his boyfriend's neck, hugging him tightly while their tongues played hotly with each other, his cute, tight ass raising a bit from Jack's lap: Atlas utilised the chance without a second thought and brought his other hand on Yusei's other cheek and squeezed it lightly. Just when Yusei let out a muffled, trembling moan, Crow stood up and quickly left the kitchen and went right back into the garage, soon leaving for ramen-shopping.

_'This is going crazy...'_

_

Jack hated waking up early, and even when he for some reason woke up earlier than usually, he hated to leave his warm and comfortable bed. It was cosy and nice there, who would get up as soon as they woke up? Not any normal person. Not Jack Atlas.

On the contrary, Crow hated it when Jack tottered down to their garage, where their D-Wheels were, around midday, at least five hours after him and Yusei. At times, when it pissed him off even more than normally, he'd go to Jack's room and try to get him off the bed.

Like this morning.

Crow literally kicked the door into Atlas' room and shouted at the top of his lungs, "JACK! YOU LAZY BASTARD, WAKE UP!" When there was no reaction, Hogan knew for sure that the blond was wide awake but unwilling to leave his warm mattress, pillow and blanket: if he had been asleep, he would have jumped about a meter in the air but now he just laid still, his long, blond hair showing under the blanket. He walked closer to the bed and began to poke on the spot he knew to be Jack's back, not getting a response after doing it for about seven minutes.

"Jack, Yusei's got his program ready, he wants to test it... and we both know that you don't want anyone to touch your D-Wheel! Come on now!" Still nothing. Crow waited, grew more irritated, and couldn't wait any more. He walked to the other end of the bed and moved the blanket a bit off, revealing a pair of pale-skinned feet under it. Sighing deeply, as if mentally preparing himself for it, Hogan took a tight grip on their ankles and began to pull them, in hopes of getting Jack out from the bed. He heard a low groan under the blanket but didn't manage to move him even an inch during ten minutes. He huffed, then murmured angrily. "That's it, I'm done!" Before leaving the room, he gave a strong slap on the blanket – and there was no doubt that he had hit his target when a quiet cry came under it. He stormed out of the room and closed the door a little bit too forcefully, but he didn't care. "That little son of a bitch..."

"You talking about Jack?"

"Of course!" Crow exclaimed to his friend who had come up to see what was going on, "He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants... Geez, if he ever gets a proper job, he'll be fired in a minute just for oversleeping!" Yusei looked at him and shook his head.

"He's not that bad... He just needs some motivation to get up."

"Motivation? You don't mean an alarm clock, do you?"

"No, that's not enough motivating... But I know just the way to get him up."

Crow didn't have time to ask anything when Yusei had already winked at him, a playful smile on his lips, and closed the door behind him as he went into Jack's room. Hogan stared at the closed door in front of him, then stepped closer to it and pressed his other ear against it. He didn't hear anything for a while, then there came some muffled sounds, words maybe...? Then some weird creaking, a gasp – and then -

_"O-oh, Jack! N-not so hard!"_

Crow's eyes widened into two, big circles as he heard Yusei's voice, but it didn't end there... The creaking sounds became louder, and so did the moans of Yusei's.

_"A-ahnn... Oh – my – god – Jack! Mmmmh..."_

Thought Crow did know that his two friends had had sex many times before, he had never heard them actually doing it... He had wished he never did, but somehow he couldn't find enough strength to leave the door and all those sounds coming from the other side of it...

_"...Ah... t-there... Right there, Jack! Put it in... a-ah-"  
"You have to beg for it, dear Yusei..."_

The creaking continued but neither of them said a word for some time, not until -

_"A-AAH! JACK ATLAS-SAMA!"_

_"Fuck, Yusei!" _the older boy groaned loudly, and Yusei nearly screamed in pure ecstasy, repeating Jack's full name over and over again.

_"Jack Atlas... AHH, JACK ATLAS! I'M C-CUMMING!"_

It sounded like the bed could have broken under them any time soon, the creaking continued, suddenly stopped... and silence.

Crow stood still, dumbfound, trembling in shock after this experience of hearing two guys having rough and loud sex before 10. After a minute of recovering from it, Crow stepped away from the door and stared at it again, waiting for it to open.

_'What will be the outcome? Don't say they both will stay there together...'_

That wasn't happening. He could hear quiet footsteps from the room and the door was opened slowly -

Yusei was in Jack's strong arms, being carried by him in a bridal style, Jack planted soft kisses on his hair while Yusei's own arms were wrapped around his neck – and topping it all, they both were still completely naked. The blue-eyed beauty smirked at Crow and said,

"We're going to take a shower together... Just wait us in the garage, okay?" As if to get Yusei's full attention back at himself, Jack murmured lowly, though not nearly enough to make it unheard for Crow,

"What about a second round in the shower, Yusei?"

"Jack!" the boy scolded but couldn't stifle his laughter, and when they went past Crow to the bathroom, Hogan could both hear and see them kissing, Yusei swaying his long legs happily. Crow stared at them – horror, disgust and disbelief twisting his face comically, though he couldn't have recalled when he had been less amused last time.

_'I've got to work hard so I can pay my OWN house!'_

___

TADAAAAAN.  
MY VERY FIRST ENGLISH-LANGUAGE FANFICTION STORY HAS SEEN ITS SUNLIGHT (sunlight, on the Internet? PFFFFTH 3).

DID YOU LIKE IT? DID YOU HATE IT? HOW MANY TYPOS THERE WHERE? AM I WORTHY TO MAKE ANY MORE STORIES?  
Review, and we all will be happy. I promise. :3


End file.
